Son fils
by Aqualyne
Summary: Dante est en mission à Fortuna. Tout se passe bien et il s' amuse à tuer du démon jusqu' à ce que son regard croise celui d' un gamin aux cheveux blancs qui lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour qu' il puisse l' ignorer.


**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un petit (ou long) one-shot se concentrant sur Dante dans DMC4.  
J' espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture!**

Son fils

Alors qu' il parcourait les toits de Fortuna, Dante ne put s' empêcher de penser que la ville était plutôt jolie avec ses toits blancs, ses fontaines et ses pavés. Cela lui donnait un certain style bien qu' il préférait celui de la ville où il vivait actuellement. À côté Fortuna avait l' air beaucoup trop propre et lisse.

Un regard en avant lui indiqua qu' il approchait de l' église et il ne put s' empêcher de réfléchir une nouvelle fois à son idée. Est-ce qu' elle était vraiment bonne ? Peut être pas mais il avait besoin de se défouler et puis il avait toujours rêvé de trouer de balles un membre du clergé.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était sur le toit de l' église avec un magnifique vitrail sous les yeux. Maintenant qu' il l' avait vu il n' avait plus qu' une hâte : le détruire en sautant au travers. Il y avait à peine pensé qu' il avait déjà sorti ses pistolets et sautait sur le verre coloré. En une seconde il était devant le chef religieux de l' île et prit un instant pour le regarder avant de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans l' église et Dante se retourna pour jeter un œil à la faune locale qui se mit rapidement à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Le chasseur aurait dû se sentir au moins un peu coupable de causer une telle panique mais l' idée que ces gens étaient en train de prier son père comme un dieu un instant plus tôt réduisait son sentiment de culpabilité à néant.

Rapidement des gardes lui sautèrent dessus mais ils n' avaient aucune chance contre Dante quand bien même ils avaient des pouvoirs démoniaques. Il les tua avec Rébellion et prit même le temps d' en empaler un pour frapper les autres avec. Une fois débarrassé des soldats il jeta un œil autour de lui et en avisa un qui tenait le corps du vieil homme dans ses bras. Il semblait complètement désespéré par la mort de sa ''Sainteté'' mais Dante sentit une étincelle de pouvoir démonique en lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur Rébellion et se dirigea vers l' homme.

Cependant l' un des soldats n' était pas totalement mort et se releva pour le frapper. Presque sans le regarder Dante lui mit un solide coup d' épée qui l' envoya voler. Droit sur une jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers lui pour une raison ou une autre. Curieux, il s' approcha d' elle et vit immédiatement une ressemblance avec l' homme désespéré derrière lui. Peut être étaient-ce leurs yeux ? Mais elle n' avait aucun pouvoir démoniaque donc elle ne l' intéressait pas. Il allait se détourner d' elle quand un cri sauvage retentit à sa gauche. Dante voulut jeter un œil mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit une paire de bottes en plein visage ce qui l' envoya voler au loin.

Il était en train de s' en remettre quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il eut tout juste le temps d' intercepter les balles qui lui arrivaient dessus avec Rébellion avant d' atterrir sur la tête de l' énorme statue de son père en y plantant son épée. Il releva la tête essayant d' apercevoir son attaquant pour le voir lui foncer dessus en position de frapper avec son pied. Dante sortit son épée de la statue mais pas assez rapidement et le pied de son adversaire frappa la garde de Rébellion la projetant dans la tête de la statue. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur les bras de la statue et il dégaina ses pistolets pour les pointer sur la tête de son adversaire.

Qui était un gamin avec des cheveux blancs qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour être honnête. Pendant un instant Dante ne sut pas comment réagir. Le gamin, en plus de lui ressembler, arborait un regard familier. Un mélange de détermination et de colère. Il finit par sortir de sa contemplation quand le gamin marmonna quelque chose et lui tira dessus. Il esquiva rapidement en sautant pour se mettre hors de portée mais le gosse ne l' entendit pas de cette manière et lui sauta dessus en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_-Pas mal. _Ne put il s' empêcher de penser.

Il pointa alors l' un de ses pistolets sur son visage ce que le gosse esquiva facilement tout en enroulant l' une de ses jambes autour de son bras. Dante se trouva curieux de ce dont son jeune adversaire était capable et fit la même manœuvre avec son autre pistolet. La réponse du gamin fut de saisir le canon avec sa bouche tout en enroulant son autre jambe autour de son bras avant de pointer son étrange pistolet à double canons sur sa tête. C' était un coup plutôt malin que Dante esquiva facilement en se retournant et en mettant un bon coup de pied dans le dos du gosse qui ne le prit sans doute pas très bien puisqu' il se saisit de son manteau rouge pour l' envoyer voler jusqu' à son épée.

Dante essaya d' en profiter pour retirer Rébellion de la statue mais le gamin fut trop rapide et atterrit sur le manche de son épée ce qui envoya valdinguer cette dernière. Il réussit à l' attraper au vol et la dirigea droit sur la tête du gosse qui dévia la lame avec son pistolet et glissa entre l' épée que tenait la statue et le corps de celle-ci. De son côté Dante atterrit sur la tête de la statue mais en fut vite délogé par un tir du gamin et finit sur le pommeau de l' épée. Le gosse poussa alors l' épée avec ses jambes et la détacha de la statue avant de la remonter en courant.

_-Et bien, le gamin a de la ressource._

Le petit tenta de lui tirer dessus mais Dante esquiva facilement et lui donna un coup de pied. Et tandis que l' épée se fracassait sur le sol le gamin le visait avec son pistolet avant de se mettre à parler.

-Tu n' as aucun sens du fair-play et ça commence à me gonfler.

Et bien au moins il savait que le gosse n' était pas vraiment au point niveau phrase classe à balancer en combat. Sérieusement, cette réplique était plus ridicule qu' autre chose mais il pouvait laisser passer. Après tout le gamin était plutôt habile en tir et esquivait assez bien ses propres tirs ce qui n' était pas donné à tous le monde. Mais tandis qu' ils se tiraient joyeusement dessus une partie de l' esprit de Dante ne pouvait pas se défaire du sentiment que leur ressemblance n' était pas un hasard.

Finalement il décida de continuer à se battre avec le gamin et profita d' une manœuvre du gosse visant à recharger son pistolet pour se glisser dans son dos. La vérité était que la manœuvre était plus impressionnante et tape-à-l' œil qu' autre chose mais puisque le petit avait un bras dans une fronde c' était sans doute la manière la plus rapide et efficace de recharger. Cependant son jeune adversaire ne sembla pas bien prendre le fait que Dante en ait profité pour se glisser dans son dos et rangea son pistolet pour se saisir d' une épée qui traînait par là. Il la planta dans le sol et, en tournant quelque chose au niveau du manche, la fit rugir comme une moto avant de s' exclamer.

-À quoi bon trimballer une grosse épée si ce n' est pas pour s' en servir ?!

Et bien au moins le gamin s' améliorait niveau phrase classe à sortir en plein combat bien qu' il ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point. Dante jeta un rapide coup d' œil à son épée et décida qu' il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de l' énerver un peu. Il posa Rébellion sur le sol et mima le geste que le petit avait fais un instant plus tôt. À en croire la colère sur le visage du plus jeune c' était plutôt efficace.

Ils échangèrent une certaine quantité de coups et Dante se retrouva assez surpris. Le gosse était habile et maniait bien son arme malgré le déséquilibre causé par sa fronde et le fait que ce n' était clairement pas son arme habituelle. Finalement, Dante décida qu' il avait suffisamment joué avec le petit et qu' il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence. Il enchaîna donc de violents coups visant à accentuer le déséquilibre du gamin et réussi, après une belle suite de manœuvres, à lui faire lâcher son arme. Il se précipita alors sur lui, Rébellion en avant tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop le blesser. Et le gosse fit quelque chose de totalement imprévu : il leva son bras en fronde pour se défendre. Il était trop tard pour changer de trajectoire aussi Dante se surprit à espérer ne pas lui causer une blessure trop grave mais l' imprévu ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Lorsque Rébellion toucha le bras du gamin une vive lueur bleue-blanche se mit à briller et une onde de choc balaya les alentours. Dante jeta un regard surpris au bras pour voir qu' il était cramoisi et parcouru d' étranges veines bleues fluorescentes. Devant un tel spectacle il ne put s' empêcher de parler.

-Tu es plein de surprises.

C' était vrai. Depuis qu' il avait croisé le regard du garçon il allait de découverte en découverte. Mais le gamin ne semblait pas avoir envie d' échanger avec lui à ce sujet.

-Je pensais que tu étais muet. Fit le gosse dont le visage était à moitié caché par son impressionnant bras et les effets lumineux qu' il émettait. Mais si tu aimes les surprises…

Le petit réussit à saisir la lame de Rébellion et l' envoya voler au loin. De son côté, Dante n' avait plus aucun doute : le gosse avait naturellement du sang démoniaque dans les veines contrairement aux soldats.

-Je vois. Souffla-t-il. Toi aussi, tu es un…

Mais il n' eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu' il semblerait qu' il ait un peu trop énervé le gamin. Il ne voyait pas d' autre explication à la gigantesque épée en pierre que le petit avait saisi avant de la lui envoyer. Le point positif c' était que la statue de son père était en mille morceaux. C' était… étrangement satisfaisant.

-Désolé de t' interrompre, intervint le gamin, mais je veux en finir avant l' arrivée de la cavalerie.

Dante pouvait comprendre. Si le petit portait une fronde c' était sans doute pour cacher son bras clairement démoniaque. Il eut un petit sourire et se plongea dans le combat. Alors qu' ils échangeaient des coups le petit réussit à saisir la lame de Rébellion et l' envoya voler sur l' un des bancs de l' église sur lequel Dante atterrit élégamment en s' asseyant tranquillement. Un rapide regard au gamin lui indiqua que malgré son souffle court il voulait continuer le combat. Encore une fois il ne put s' empêcher de remarquer leur ressemblance mais la relégua au fond de son esprit.

-Tu veux continuer à jouer ? Dit il en souriant et en s' affalant sur le banc. D' accord, j' ai un peu de temps à tuer.

Le gosse se contenta de souffler et d' aller saisir une autre lame qui traînait par terre tout en marmonnant.

-Tu aimes jouer les durs hein ? Bien…

Il donna un coup dans le banc le plus proche de lui et l' envoya droit sur Dante qui se contenta de sauter pour l' esquiver et d' échanger deux coup en l' air avec le gamin ce qui envoya le petit dans l' amas de bancs qu' ils avaient créé. En se retournant Dante eut presque envie d' applaudir le sens de la mise en scène du gosse qui était maintenant assis en un équilibre précaire au sommet du tas de banc et qui essayait quand même de parler avec classe.

-Je vais devoir te calmer un petit peu.

Décidément il aimait le gosse de plus en plus et ne put s' empêcher de répondre à la provocation maladroite.

-Cause toujours, gamin !

Et le petit se jeta sur lui pour reprendre le combat ce qui permit à Dante de mieux l' évaluer. Comme il l' avait pensé le gosse était bon. Entre ses tirs précis, ses coups d' épée bien placés et son bras qui pouvait se dédoubler en une sorte de membre extensible le gamin était un très bon adversaire. Pas très expérimenté et plein de failles mais un très bon adversaire quand même. Peu d' humains feraient le poids contre lui et dans ceux qu' il connaissait il n' y avait que Lady et encore, le gamin serait sûrement vainqueur. Mais aussi bon que le petit soit, contre lui il n' avait pas l' ombre d' une chance.

C' est peut être cet excès de confiance en lui qui fit que Dante se retrouva par terre et séparé de Rébellion. Rien de dramatique mais le gosse, rapide, très rapide était sur lui avant qu' il ne puisse se relever et se mit à le frapper sans discontinuer. Encore une fois rien de dramatique mais pendant un instant Dante se sentit perdre le contrôle de son Devil Trigger et se transforma presque. Heureusement le gosse s' était lassé de le frapper au visage et l' envoya voler sur la statue de son père avant de le transpercer avec Rébellion. Et bien même si c' était totalement involontaire il était près à reconnaître au petit un certain sens de la mise en scène.

Dante décida alors de jouer un tour au gamin et joua le mort tout en riant à l' idée d' être mort empalé sur son épée et sur une statue de son père. L' image était plutôt amusante et il en riait presque quand il vit que le gosse s' apprêtait à partir. Mauvais tout ça. Il faut toujours vérifier que son adversaire est mort avant de lui tourner le dos. Bah ! Au moins le petit l' apprendra d' une manière moins douloureuse que lui.

-Pas si mal… Dit il tout au haut.

Il ignora l' amusante surprise du gamin et continua.

-J' irai même jusqu' à dire que j' ai sous-estimé tes… capacités.

Se décrocher tout en parlant n' était pas forcément la meilleure manière de faire une phrase correcte mais à en juger par le visage du petit ça valait le coup.

-Tu n' es pas humain n' est-ce pas ?

_-Pas mal gamin. Qu' est-ce qui t' a mis sur la voie ? Attends, ne dis rien. Ça doit être le fait que je sois tranquillement en train de te parler avec une énorme épée dans l' abdomen._

Bon. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça quand bien même il en mourrait d' envie donc il opta pour une autre réponse tout en retirant son épée de son corps.

-Nous sommes pareils… toi… moi et eux.

Parce que bien sûr le gamin n' avait pas pu remarquer les visage noires et déformés des soldats dont les yeux et l' intérieur de la bouche brillaient d' un doux éclat orangé. Profitant du fait que le petit les observe, Dante se glissa discrètement jusqu' au vitrail qu' il avait explosé pour entrer.

-Mais je crois que tu as un petit plus.

-Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ?! Fut la réponse du gamin.

Alors il n' était pas au courant de ce que son bras impliquait ? À quoi aurait-il dû s' attendre de la part d' un gosse vivant littéralement au milieu de nulle part dans une société totalement fermée à l' extérieur ? Tant pis. Ce sera à lui de comprendre tout seul comme un grand.

-Tu comprendras bientôt. Mais je te laisse, j' ai du boulot.

Et il partit en ignorant le cri et le tir du petit avant de se stopper et de faire machine arrière. C' était beaucoup trop tentant.

-Adios gamin ! Cria-t-il depuis l' ouverture avant de repartir.

Il quitta rapidement la ville et se posa quelque part dans les montagnes. Le visage du gosse flotta un instant dans sa tête et il s' attarda sur son regard. Il lui était étrangement familier. Il laissa son esprit errer dans ses souvenirs pour savoir où est-ce qu' il l' avait déjà vu. Il y réfléchit longtemps et finalement la réalisation lui explosa au visage.

-Vergil. Murmura-t-il dans le vent.

Là, il se permit de réfléchir un instant et laissa un énorme doute remplir son cœur. Mais c' était impossible. Il n' y avait aucune chance pour que Vergil ait eu un gosse. Pourtant le gamin était juste assez âgé pour que ce soit possible. Et il avait des pouvoirs démoniaques. Et ils se ressemblaient tellement. Le gosse ne pouvait pas être le sien parce qu' il avait toujours fais attention donc si ils étaient liés par le sang il devait être le fils de Vergil.

-Non. Murmura Dante. C' est juste impossible.

* * *

La forêt de Fortuna était plutôt impressionnante. Dante se doutait que c' était en partie dû à l' influence de la porte démoniaque mais elle ne pouvait pas être la seule responsable. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à errer un peu partout sur l' île mais il était certain que sa cible était quelque part dans la forêt ou au-delà. Il allait pénétrer dans la luxuriante forêt mais il ressentit une certaine présence qui le stoppa net.

_-On dirait que le gamin m' a poursuivi jusqu' ici._

Et bien autant faire un détour. Ce serait impoli de ne pas aller saluer le gosse surtout vu le chemin qu' il avait fais juste pour le voir.

C' est au sommet d' une falaise qu' il le trouva et il sentit que quelque chose avait changé en lui mais il était incapable de dire ce que c' était. En tout cas le gosse avait les sens plus affûtés puisqu' il le repéra rapidement même si il n' y était pas encore niveau emplacement.

-Qu' est-ce que c' est que ça ? Questionna Dante tout en désignant la forêt.

Hé, autant donner des indices au gosse ne serait-ce que pour le féliciter d' être parvenu jusque là. Quelque chose disait à Dante que le petit n' avait pas emprunté le chemin le plus simple.

-Ça doit être les effets de la porte. Continua Dante en ignorant le pistolet du gamin qui était pointé sur lui.

Mais il ne put s' empêcher de rire un peu au dépend du gosse aussi lui fit il une petite révérence avant de reprendre son monologue.

-Désolé gamin, ça devra attendre.

Et il se laissa tomber de la falaise en regardant le visage du gosse. Encore une fois leur ressemblance frappante le… frappa. Encore une fois les yeux du gamin lui rappelèrent Vergil et encore une fois il fit tout pour se convaincre que c' était n' importe quoi. Ce gosse ne pouvait pas être le fils de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un neveu dont il ignorait l' existence. C' était juste un gosse avec quelques pouvoirs démoniaques qu' il aimait bien et qui lui ressemblait par les hasards de la génétique.

Alors qu' il marchait dans la forêt en essayant de se convaincre que ses doutes étaient infondés il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui avait changé chez le gamin. Dans son bras il avait ressenti une présence. Un pouvoir familier qu' il croyait perdu à jamais. Lentement il s' appuya contre un épais tronc d' arbre.

-Yamato. Souffla-t-il.

Et il s' inclina face à ses doutes. Si le gosse pouvait manier Yamato alors le doute n' était pas permis. Le gamin était son fils. Le fils de Vergil

* * *

Le cri de rage et de désespoir du gamin résonna dans le Q.G. de l' Ordre de l' épée et Dante sentit son cœur se serrer un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il devait garder l' esprit clair. Il revit rapidement son plan d' action. 1) récupérer Yamato 2) détruire les plans chelous de l' Ordre de l' épée 3) exploser toutes les portes de l' enfer présentes sur Fortuna. Voilà. Simple, clair et précis. Alors pourquoi le visage du gamin lui revenait toujours en tête ? Dante ne pouvait s' empêcher de se demander si il devait donner un coup de main au gosse. Pas qu' il en ait besoin mais il avait envie… de quoi d' ailleurs ? D' exploser du démon en famille ? Le gamin n' était même pas au courant et lui-même n' avait aucune preuve à lui apporter.

Finalement Dante soupira et décida d' oublier le gosse et de se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment pour l' instant : récupérer Yamato. Et bien sûr tout son plan partit en fumée quand il vit le visage rempli de désespoir et de rage du gamin. Il soupira et se maudit pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre dans une pièce qui serait sur son chemin. Il devait vraiment arrêter de résoudre les problèmes personnels des gens qu' il rencontrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une salle assez grande Dante était appuyé contre un pilier et entendit la porte de la pièce s' ouvrir puis se fermer.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Dit il en jetant un rapide regard au gamin qui semblait toujours aussi énervé.

-Toi… Que fais-tu ici ?

Tiens ? Il semblait un peu curieux aussi.

-Laisse tomber, je n' ai pas le temps. Marmonna le gosse en l' éloignant de son chemin

Ou pas. Il ne restait plus qu' à arrêter le gamin de force.

-Moi non plus. Grommela Dante en lui agrippant l' épaule.

Le gamin était énervé ? Et bien lui aussi. Quelle idée de se découvrir un neveu en plein milieu d' un job.

Il semblerait que le gamin ait mal prit d' être arrêté puisqu' il essaya de le frapper. Mais si au meilleur de sa forme il avait du mal à ne serait-ce que faire jeux égal avec Dante alors dans cet état de colère aveugle il n' avait aucune chance. Sans vraiment faire d' effort il attrapa le bras du gosse.

-J' irai donc à l' essentiel.

Mais évidemment le petit ne l' entendait pas de cette oreille et tenta de se dégager de la prise de Dante ce qui l' envoya dans le mur. Et détruisit une partie du mur au passage. Dante se retint de soupirer. Le gamin était dans un état encore pire que ce qu' il avait imaginé mais il continua tout de même à suivre son plan improvisé en environ trois minutes.

-Je suis venu chercher le sabre.

Dans la poussière le gamin se mit à briller entouré d' une intense aura bleue.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Dit il d' un ton dangereux.

Une onde de choc partit du gosse et quand la poussière retomba Dante put voir une forme bleue éthérée qui flottait derrière lui. Et si il avait encore le moindre doute sur la filiation du gamin elle aurait disparu à l' instant. Parce que dans le dos du petit flottait la forme démoniaque de son frère. Ce fut de justesse qu' il réussit à cacher son émotion et se rappela de son plan.

-Il appartenait à mon frère.

Un simple regard au gamin suffit pour lui faire savoir que les mots ne suffiraient pas aussi saisit-il Rébellion.

-Rends-le moi, et je te laisserai tranquille gamin.

-Gamin ? Fit le gosse d' un air à la fois amusé et énervé. Et bien… Tu vas très vite déchanté quand je vais te mettre une raclée !

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu' il envoya une onde de choc vers lui. Dante l' esquiva facilement et alla s' asseoir en hauteur.

-Un petit conseil : écoute ce que te dises tes aînés.

Le gamin tenta de partir mais Dante se mit rapidement en travers de son chemin et un combat éclata. Si le gosse était plus fort que lors de leur dernier affrontement il n' était toujours pas en mesure de le battre. Il aurait peut être pu faire jeu égal avec Dante pendant quelques instants mais il était trop énervé pour ça. Aveuglé par la rage ses coups partaient dans tous les sens et ses stratégies étaient minables. Mais Dante le laissa s' exprimer et se vider. Pendant de longues minutes il esquiva, para, dévia permettant au gamin de détruire la pièce dans sa colère et de l' assaillir dans un déluge de coups maladroits et désordonnés.

Finalement le gamin réussit à le désarmer et tenta de le transpercer avec Yamato mais Dante esquiva souplement et fit tomber le gosse par terre avant de rattraper Rébellion. Quand il essaya de se relever Dante posa son pied sur le poignet du bras démoniaque de l' enfant et pointa Rébellion sur son cou.

-Tu t' es calmé gamin ? Demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé bien qu' il ne l' admettrait jamais.

Le gamin se contenta de le regarder un instant les yeux emplis de colère avant de tourner la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu' il y a ? Fit Dante. Pourquoi ce regard ?

-J' ai l' impression que tu t' amuses de moi depuis le début. Marmonna le gamin.

Imperceptiblement Dante hocha la tête avant de s' éloigner du gosse et de se mettre à parler.

-Ce sabre… a servi à séparer notre monde de celui des démons. Derrière lui il entendit le gamin se relever et continua de parler. Je ne peux pas laisser une arme aussi puissante dans la nature. Il doit rester dans la famille.

_-Donc tu peux le garder, sa place est avec toi, pas avec moi. _Ne put il s' empêcher de penser alors que le gosse regardait la lame.

-J' en ai besoin. Fut la réponse murmurée du gamin.

Dante ne put s' empêcher d' hocher la tête.

-Garde-le alors.

Le gamin le regarda avec surprise.

-Maintenant que tu t' es calmé… vas-y.

Le gamin resserra sa prise sur Yamato avant de partir. Dante avait l' intention de ne rien faire ou dire mais les mots sortirent avant même qu' il ait le temps de les retenir.

-Hé ! Fit il. Comment tu t' appelles ?

Pendant une seconde il cru que le gamin ne répondrait pas mais il finit par le faire.

-Nero. Toi c' est Dante hein ? Pas mal comme nom.

Dante se retourna pour regarder son neveu s' éloigner et sourit.

-Le tien non plus.

Vraiment. C' était un nom sympa. Il espérait avoir la possibilité de le prononcer dans d' autres occasions.

* * *

Au milieu des décombres du Sauveur Dante jeta un long regard à Nero avant de se détourner et de regarder les ruines de la ville. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour le gamin mais au final il allait bien. Et maintenant que faire ? Devait-il parler de Vergil à Nero ? Il n' était pas sûr. Le gamin avait l' air bien dans sa peau. Est-ce que lui révéler que son père avait failli détruire le monde juste pour plus de puissance était une bonne idée ? Dante était persuadé que non. Nero était adulte, il n' avait pas besoin de père. Ou d' oncle. Peut être pourrait-il se contenter d' être un ami pour Nero ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le gamin.

-Je devrais sûrement te remercier.

_-De quoi ? _Ne put s' empêcher de penser Dante. _De t' avoir mis en danger ? De t' avoir donner une tâche trop lourde pour tes épaules ? De te cacher ta filiation ?_

Mais au lieu de répondre ça Dante haussa les épaules.

-Mais ça ne te ressemblerait pas. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de m' insulter à la place.

_-Comme Vergil le ferait._

-Oui, ce serait mieux. Acquiesça Nero. Mais je te dois une fière chandelle.

-Pas de problème, j' avais des raisons de t' aider.

_-Comme le fait que tu sois mon neveu._

Dante avait envie de le lui crier mais il réussit à se retenir et commença à s' en aller non sans avoir donner une petite tape sur l' épaule du gamin.

-Prends soin de toi.

Alors qu' il partait Nero le retint.

-Attends !

Dante se retourna et le regarda avec curiosité.

-Tu oublies ça.

Effectivement. Dante oubliait Yamato à dessein certes mais il l' oubliait quand même.

-Garde-le.

Le regard de surprise de Nero était assez divertissant quand même.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu y tenais.

-C' est ce qui rend un cadeau précieux. Je te le confie, à toi de décider l' usage que tu en feras.

_-Ce n' est pas comme si j' en voulais de toute façon, elle me rappelle pas mal de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis c' est l' épée de Vergil, elle te revient de droit. Je la voulais seulement parce qu' elle est puissante et dangereuse mais si tu la gardes alors il n' y a pas de problème._

Mais ça, Dante n' avait pas l' intention de le dire à voix haute. Il se retourna et commença à partir.

-Hé, Dante. On se reverra un jour ?

Dante se contenta de continuer d' avancer non sans faire un léger signe de la main pour montrer son assentiment.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Dante était dans son bureau à attendre le retour de Trish ou la venue de Lady. Mais ces événements ne l' intéressaient pas tellement. Ses pensées étaient plutôt orientées vers Vergil.

Pourquoi est-ce que Vergil n' avait rien dit ? Était-il au courant ? Est-ce que lorsqu' il a plongé en enfer il savait que sur Fortuna il y avait un fils qui l' attendait ? Et si il le savait avait-il eu la moindre pensée pour lui ?

-Pourquoi Vergil ? Murmura Dante. Toi qui méprise l' entièreté de la race humaine, pourquoi as-tu eu un fils ?

Il pensa alors à Nero. Nero qui avait le regard de son père mais pas son caractère. Nero qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver les habitants de Fortuna. Nero qui n' était pas au courant pour leur lien de parenté. Nero qui avait voulu lui rendre Yamato quand bien même il adorait l' épée. Nero qui méritait mieux que d' appartenir à leur famille complètement détruite.

-Tant qu' il n' y aura pas de bonne raison je ne lui dirai rien. Décida Dante. Je l' aiderai si il me le demande, je prendrai soin de lui si il en a besoin mais il n' a pas besoin de savoir. Tant qu' il n' y aura pas de bonne raison je ne lui dirai pas qu' il est son fils.

C' était la bonne décision, il en était certain. Il veillera sur Nero de loin parce qu' il aimait vraiment le gamin et parce qu' il voulait penser que Vergil avait apporté au moins une bonne chose au monde. Parce que Nero était une bonne personne et qu' il était son fils.


End file.
